exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Deltan
Lance Deltan was a young student who doubles as the reincarnation of Arthurian knight Lancelot. Story Student of the Lake When Andrea Godwin returned to an event in her past where she lost everyone due to the magic of the blade Elis, due to temporal alteration, Lance survived the event, which resulted in her getting teleported in the Ruins of Camelot alongside Andrea and Gwenda Sungaze. This caused the three girls to ally against hostile nature and a mysterious black knight. Eventually, the girls discovered they were reincarnations of Arthurian legend knights, with Lance embodying Lancelot, the Knight of the Lake. Despite being at first reluctant to acknowledge Andrea as a queen's descendant and annoye dat the idea of part of her destiny being predestined, Lance still fought to escape the Ruins of Camelot, and in order for this to happen, allowed Andrea to retrieve Excalibur by reclaiming her own holy blade. This in turn allowed Andrea to confront the black knight and finally return to her own present, bringing Gwenda, Lance and said black knight, Anaelle Mordia, with her. Lance died during the process and was reborn as a Divine Servant. Quite content with her new situation alongside Andrea's boyfriend Enuma, Lance chose to stay at her side, as Andrea's eternal rival. Hero of Another World Lance was latter summoned by Fenrir who asked her to safeguard the order in a small town where a Divine Servant war had begun. Lance did her best, albeit nonchalantly, and helped Pyrrha Nikos fight against Friedrich Thule, a neo-nazi Master with cruel ambitions. She was however eventually killed by Friedrich's Servant Anankos, although she was able to neutralize him beforehand in a last heroic strike. She thus returned to Enuma's side. Appearance Lance is a young student with dark grey hair, deep blue eyes, and who wears light clothes similar to a customized student's uniform. Her expression is usually that of competitiveness and challenge. Personality Lance is a rebellious person who, despite strong moral views and a desire to protect the weak from harm, also has a tendancy to butt heads and doesn't like being bossed around. Flirtatious and sometimes quite rough in her attitude, she often playfully clashes with Andrea whom she considers more as a rival than as a queen, and enjoys teasing her. Powers * Enhanced Strength and Agility: Lance is an extremely swift individual who was a master at fencing and close-combat even before awakening as Lancelot, compensating her lack of defensive skills with a flurry of assaults. * Weapon Mastery: Lance's Arondight is a blade built to protect Excalibur's owner, manipulating Ice and Water to complement her abilities. She also possesses the strange ability to wield improvised weapons as though they were as powerful as legendary blades. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Lance of Aries, she possesses transcending abilities. (FOR: '''A, '''END: C, AGI: A, INT: D, MAG: D, CHA: C), befitting the chosen one of Arondight. Said sword is her only known Advent. Storylines * Stones of the Sword features Lance as one of Andrea's guardians. * Magus Wars : Loyalty shows Lance fighting against corrupted Masters in a Divine Servant war. Trivia * Lance's name is an obvious reference to Lancelot's. Deltan comes from the letter Delta, a symbol of difference and divide. * Lance's attitude as a rival in both battle and romance is a reference to Lancelot's affair with Artoria's wife Guenievre. Much like the ancient knight, albeit much more openly, Lance often flirts with Enuma who takes this role quite well. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant